Tu fais battre mon coeur
by yashiro-san
Summary: TRADUCTION, Ran affirme que Shinichi et Kaito sortent ensemble. Shinichi prétend que c'est faux. Des couverts sont tordus, des menaces proférées et les plans d'Hakuba sont contrecarrés. / KaiShin&ShinKai, oneshot, complet/


Titre original : You make my heart go boom

Auteur : Luna Darkside

Traductrice : yashiro-san

Genre : Romance, Humour

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Détective Conan et Magic Kaito ainsi que leurs personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Gosho Aoyama. L'histoire appartient à Luna Darkside.

* * *

Il y avait très peu de choses qui effrayaient réellement Shinichi. La plupart de ses craintes impliquaient de laisser les meurtriers se suicider, ses meilleurs amis se faire kidnapper, que Gin ne soit pas mort, etc… mais l'une de ses principales inquiétudes, bien qu'il ne l'ait jamais admis, était d'être piétiné à mort par Ran.

Ce qui risquait fortement de devenir rapidement le résultat de la conversation qu'ils étaient entrain d'avoir.

''Es-tu _complètement stupide _?'', fit Ran en commençant à tordre le pauvre couteau à steak qu'elle serrait dans sa main droite.

''Euh,'' balbutia Shinichi, pas tout à fait sûr de savoir si sa question était rhétorique ou non. Son regard se posa sur le couteau, duquel émanait un léger crissement alors qu'elle le pliait proprement en angle droit. Il déglutit.

Heureusement, tout en le laissant tomber (touchant faiblement sur la table ; Shinichi ne douta pas une seconde que si il pouvait parler, il le mettrait tristement en garde de courir loin d'ici tant qu'il le pouvait encore.), Ran lui lança un regard brulant. Elle était si intimidante que Shinichi s'en sentit tout petit. ''Comment peux-tu essayer de me convaincre que Kuroba-kun et toi ne sortez pas ensemble ?''

''Hé bien…'', commença Shinichi, aussi innocemment que possible, posant sa fourchette et son couteau tandis qu'il fixait, morose, le steak dans son assiette. Il doutait qu'il allait pouvoir finir de diner. ''Peut-être, euh, c'est juste… je veux dire… dis toi juste que nous ne sortons pas ensemble.'' Toussa-t-il maladroitement. ''Parce que … ce n'est pas le cas, pas du tout.''

''Excuse moi,'' claqua Ran, scandalisée, augmentant la puissance de son regard de plusieurs milliers de degrés. Shinichi tira sur son col, se sentant soudainement comme une fourmi entrain de brûler sous une loupe. ''J'ai des _yeux_, tu sais. Vous êtes clairement…'' Fit-elle accompagnée d'un geste de la main franchement obscène qui aurait probablement provoqué l'étouffement de Shinichi si il n'avait pas déjà renoncé à manger. A la place, il s'effondra avec des frémissements frénétiques, les yeux écarquillés et sentant le début d'un anévrisme poindre, et ce tandis que Ran continuait à rouler des yeux en agitant les mains tout en fronçant les sourcils, en somme, à être toujours aussi terrifiante.

''Je n'ai jamais vu deux amis, _aussi_ proches soient-ils, partager leur veste à tout moment ou à _s'asseoi_r l'un sur l'autre au milieu d'un restaurant…'' souffla-t-elle en énumérant ses propos avec ses doigts.

Shinichi décida momentanément de prendre le risque de la couper. ''Tout d'abord, la veste c'est parce que Kaito a facilement froid …''

''On est en _août_'', lui rappela Ran, incrédule.

''…vraiment facilement ?'' Tenta faiblement Shinichi. Quand l'expression de doute irrité de Ran s'approfondie, il tapota sa main pour tenter de la distraire. Ce qui ne fonctionna pas. ''Qui plus est, ce n'est pas le problème. Et le fait de rester assis l'un sur l'autre c'est juste… juste parce que j'ai une, euh, maladie qui m'empêche de rester assis sur des surfaces dures. Tu vois.'' Expliqua-t-il en se raclant la gorge. ''Kaito est juste un bon ami.''

Ran le regarda de travers, se demandant s'il était réellement possible d'être aussi déroutant et délirant tout en étant suffisamment brillant pour résoudre des meurtres tous les deux jours. Apparemment, au vu du sourire plein d'espoir que Shinichi lui donnait.

Elle retint à peine l'envie de se frotter les tempes. ''Shinichi, je t'ai connu environ quatre-vingt-dix-huit pourcent de ta vie, et je sais pertinemment que tu n'as jamais eu de maladie qui t'empêche de t'assoir…'' Puis, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent soudainement. ''Sauf si c'est parce que tu as mal ? Est-ce que Kaito est trop brutal ?'' Grogna Ran alors que son expression s'assombrissait, ''ce petit bâtard, je vais le découper en…''

Devenu rouge vif, Shinichi éclata en une litanie d'objections. ''Non, _non, non_, il n'est pas… nous ne sommes pas… c'est juste… non, arrête, merci.''

Pinçant les lèvres, Ran attendit qu'il arrête de babiller.

Toussant dans son coude, Shinichi murmura :''Bien. Euh.'' Fit-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux. ''En mettant tout ça de côté… je suis désolé de te décevoir, Ran, mais je ne suis, euh… pas amoureux de Kaito.''

''Vraiment'', dit-elle platement.

''Vraiment, vraiment. Absolument certain.'' Acquiesça Shinichi. Ran ressentit alors une très légère envie de meurtre.

Réprimant l'envie de fourrer son couteau à steak dans les orbites de Shinichi, elle soupira et se pencha en avant. ''Shinichi, ça va si tu sors avec Kuroba-kun. Je l'approuve, même si il est étrangement obsédé par ses colombes.'' A cela elle plissa le nez, se souvenant de la conférence de trois heures que Kaito avait donné une fois sur la façon convenable de nourrir son importante collection de colombe à la gardienne qu'il avait embauchée pour ses colombes parce qu'elle les avaient apparemment mal nourries. Apparemment, on n'était pas censé nourrir des colombes avec trop de graines de carthame le soir ? Ran ne savait plus vraiment. ''Je veux dire, je suis pour votre relation, tant qu'elle est bonne et saine et que vous êtes tous les deux heureux.''

''La seule relation qu'il y aurait,'' insista Shinichi, '' avec Kaito, ne serait pas si différente de celle que j'avais avec toi. '' Il se racla la gorge un instant. ''En tant que… qu'ami, je veux dire.''

Si Ran avait un super pouvoir, elle soupçonnait que ce serait une vision laser. D'ailleurs, elle le prouva en perçant, métaphoriquement bien sur, des trous dans le visage de Shinichi. ''Vraiment.'' Dit-elle platement.

''Comme…comme ce que je ressens pour Hattori,'' tenta Shinichi en lui offrant son meilleur sourire _: s'il te plait, soit d'accord avec moi_.

''A moins que tu n'ais envie de jeter Hattori-kun contre la surface plane la plus proche et de lui arracher son t-shirt avec les dents, je pense que non'', fit Ran, peu impressionnée alors que Shinichi, pâlissant à vue d'œil, lui hurlait de vouloir lui atrophier le cerveau et quelque chose comme : _Oh mon dieu Ran, c'était vraiment nécessaire ? Je ne veux plus jamais voir cette image, je te déteste, etc, etc…_

Secouant la tête, Ran laissa tomber le sujet et retourna à son steak maintenant froid. Hakuba allait être déçu, fut tout ce qu'elle put penser.

* * *

Plus tard, quand Shinichi retrouva sa capacité à former des pensées indépendantes et utiliser des adverbes, il se retourna, les draps collant à sa peau humide, et s'enfonça dans l'épaule de Kaito. ''Hey.''

Kaito, qui ressemblait à un chaton endormi, marmonna quelque chose d'inintelligible et se pelotonna dans les couvertures, se détournant de Shinichi. ''Dors, Shinichi,'' grogna-t-il, même si l'un de ses bras se glissa sous la couette pour serpenter autour de Shinichi, en contraste direct avec ses mots.

Laissant sa tête reposer contre le biceps de Kaito, Shinichi fit avec désinvolture :''J'ai dit à Ran que nous ne sortions pas ensemble'' et attendit une réaction avec espoir.

Il devrait essayer de surprendre Kaito plus souvent, pensa Shinichi alors que celui-ci sursautait comme si il avait été électrocuté et qu'il ressortait brusquement des draps, les yeux écarquillés. Après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours que Shinichi avait la chance de voir un Kaito KID nu et en sueur le regarder comme si il avait assassiné un seau d'adorables petits chiots, et ce malgré les vaillantes tentatives de ses cheveux d'imiter un ananas et ses yeux toujours partiellement vitrés.

''Quoi ? Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?'' Demanda Kaito avec une expression proche de :_ mon cœur est complètement brisé,_ et Shinichi sourit.

''Me croirais-tu si je te disais que je réalise que Hakuba lui a demandé de savoir si nous sortions ensemble ?'' Dit-il en arrangeant avec précaution le bras de Kaito sous son cou, pour être plus confortablement installé. ''J'en ai déduit qu'ils, Hakuba, Ran, Nakamori-san, Hattori, Toyama-san et peut-être Sonoko, avaient ouvert des paris sur nous. Si Ran confirmait que nous sortions ensemble aujourd'hui, Hakuba aurait sans doute gagné à quatre-vingt-dix pourcent. Du coup, je pensais que tu préfèrerais ne pas parler de nous à Ran, du moins, pas aujourd'hui.''

Il y eu un moment de silence.

''Oh,'' lâcha Kaito en se dégonflant et en se laissant tomber sur le lit pour se blottir contre Shinichi tel un koala affamé de contact. Shinichi le laissa alors passer une main dans ses cheveux.

''Je ne savais pas que nous dissimulions notre relation, cependant'', murmura Kaito après quelques secondes.

''Moi non plus, en fait. Je pensais que c'était assez évident.'' Soupira Shinichi. Ses amis étaient remarquablement inattentifs pour des génies certifiés.

''Non, sérieusement. Il y a déjà eu un doute sur le fait que nous sortions ensemble ?'' Fit Kaito en se relevant en position semi-assise, entrainant Shinichi avec lui. Shinichi se laissa faire, principalement parce Kaito commençait à avoir l'air un peu dépassé et qu'il était vraisemblablement inquiet. ''Je porte ta veste en public, cette stupide veste style Sherlock Holmes qui devrait probablement être donnée à un refuge de sans-abris, si elle n'est pas simplement jetée…''

''Excuse moi, elle est juste _vintage_…''

''…et tu t'assois sur mes genoux littéralement partout où c'est possible. Tu t'es même assis sur mes genoux lors d'un banquet, celui où le lauréat du prix Nobel a assassiné ce serveur. Tous l'ont vu.''

''Ah, oui,'' acquiesça Shinichi en se rappelant mélancoliquement cette nuit là. L'homme avait utilisé cette cuillère à soupe avec brio. Il méritait clairement ce prix Nobel. (Peut-être pas pour la paix, cependant). ''Je m'en souviens.''

Interprétant correctement l'expression de Shinichi, Kaito renifla. ''Tu te souviens surtout de cette fichue cuillère à soupe, pas vrai ?'' Il roula des yeux et ignora le son de protestation sans enthousiasme de Shinichi, il se laissa finalement glisser sous les couvertures et s'insinua entre Shinichi et le matelas. ''Bon, peu importe… Alors, quand devrions nous leur dire que nous sortons ensemble depuis deux ans ?''

''Euh…'' Réfléchi Shinichi, essayant de se rappeler le contenu du courriel qu'il avait lu par-dessus l'épaule d'Hattori. ''Qui veux-tu qui gagne le pari ? Je pense que Hattori va gagner si on l'admet dans les trois jours et Nakamori-san a parié sur mercredi prochain, si j'ai bien compris. Je ne pense pas que quiconque ai parié sur un autre jour après cette date.''

Kaito se blottit dans la clavicule de Shinichi. ''Faisons-le jeudi prochain.'' Bailla-t-il avant de s'enrouler autour du torse de Shinichi. En dix secondes, il s'était rendormi.

Shinichi sourit en passant ses doigts dans les cheveux de Kaito. Il y avait une raison pour laquelle il aimait cet homme plus que toute autre chose.


End file.
